Portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones) may be provided with near field communication (“NFC”) components for enabling contactless proximity-based communications with another entity. Often times, these communications are associated with secure data transactions that require the electronic device to access and share a credential with the other entity in a contactless proximity-based communication. However, selection between multiple available credentials and use of a selected credential by the electronic device for a transaction have often been inefficient.